Twins
by AvidMovieFan16
Summary: Will Stronghold and his fraternal twin sister Bella go through the events of "Sky High." Read and Enjoy!
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Hello to all. I apologize for deleting my Sky High story Bella Stronghold. I just felt that my OC's superpowers were just too similar to Angel Salvador from X-Men: First Class, so I decided to just start from scratch.**

 **Now the story follows some of the movie and I'm giving Will Stronghold a fraternal twin sister. As for my OC's powers she's a flier like Jetstream and has hand-to-hand combat skills.**

 **If you just bear with me, I post the first chapter of the story as soon as I can.**

 **Again sorry for removing the story, I just had to redo it.**

 **Disclaimer: Sky High, characters, and plot belongs to Disney. I only own my OC.**


	2. The Strongholds

**Author's Note: All right! Thank you for the favorite and follows. It pleases me you're interested in my story. Here's the first chapter and enjoy. Quick reminder I don't own Sky High.**

Chapter 1

"Bella, time to get up!" Will Stronghold shakes his sleeping twin sister Bella Stronghold by her shoulders.

"Will, cut it out!" Bella grumbled into her pillow.

"Come on, it's the first day of Sky High!"

At the sound of that, Bella got out of bed.

"All right, just go so I can get ready." Bella said.

"Okay," said Will. He leaves the room.

Bella closed the door of the room she shared with her brother.

She slips on a floral peplum top, jeans and flats. Grabbing a cropped denim jacket from the closet, she leaves the room. Bella went into the bathroom to wash her face, brush her teeth and do her hair.

While she combed her hair, Bella was actually looking forward to her first day at Sky High. She developed her ability to fly at the age of four and five years later Bella inherited her mother's hand to hand combat skills after getting into a fight at school. Since then, she learned how to control her powers. Now that the siblings were enrolled, it'll be good for Bella to go to a school for superheroes and be comfortable.

Finished, Bella heads into the kitchen for breakfast with Will.

"Seems like yesterday you three were swimming naked in the kiddie pool," Josie Stronghold said to Layla whom the twins have known since childhood.

"Mom!" Will and Bella said in unison.

"Hi, Layla." Will said.

"Hey, Layla;" Bella said.

"Hi guys," Layla greets them with a smile as Josie handed her a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks," She said.

Josie's cell phone rings and Josie answered while Will and Bella help themselves to breakfast.

"Josie, it's the other one." Steve Stronghold said, holding a red cell phone.

Josie puts the other cell phone down and Steve answers the call.

"I see," said Steve.

The three teens shared a look with each other. They were used to seeing Steve and Josie get ready for superhero action when they receive a call.

"Thank you, Mayor." Steve hangs up and turned to his wife.

"There's trouble downtown." He informed Josie.

Josie looked at her husband with a confused look.

"Big trouble, downtown." Steve clarified.

Josie sighed.

"Oh shoot, I really wanted to the twins off to the bus." She said.

"Will and I are going to be fine, Mom." Bella assured her mother.

"I remember Will's first day of preschool. He wouldn't let go of my leg. And Bella was actually excited." Josie informed Layla.

Josie kisses the twins and leaves the room.

"Will, Bella a reminder;" said Steve. "A lot of the kids at Sky High will only have one superhero parent, not two so take it easy on them. No showing off."

"Of course," said Bella.

"Dad not to worry, I'll keep it low-key." Will assured his dad.

"Steve!" Josie called from the secret room.

"Got to go!" Steve leaves the room.

Bella turns the TV on with a remote control.

"We can watch Mom and Dad in action before we go." She suggested.

Will and Layla joined Bella and watched the screen.

And there they were. Jetstream was flying in the air holding the Commander, she drops him allowing Commander to crash into the robot causing it fall down and crash.

"Wow," Bella remarked.

"Oh, and the robot goes down!" The TV announcer exclaims. "He's plucking out a souvenir from another successful battle. What a team, the Commander and Jetstream. How does it feel to save the world again?"

"They are good." Will commented. Layla and Bella nodded.

The teens leave the house and walked to the bus stop, ready to begin their day.

 **A/N: More soon!**


	3. Off to Sky High

**Author's Note: Another new chapter, enjoy.**

Chapter 2

The school bus pulls up and the doors open.

"Morning," said Ron Wilson, the bus driver.

"Morning," Bella, Will, and Layla get on.

"Is this the bus to Sky High?" Bella asked quietly.

"You bet it is." Ron replied, nodding.

"What are your names, freshmen?" He asked.

"Bella Stronghold," said Bella.

"Will Stronghold," said Will.

Ron gulps.

"The daughter and son of the Commander and Jetstream?" He asked, awed.

Ron takes the twins by their shoulders.

"Everyone, it's Will and Bella Stronghold!" He announced. "Son and daughter of the Commander and Jetstream!"

Bella smiled while Will looked a little flushed.

"I'm Ron Wilson, Sky High bus driver." Ron shakes their hands.

"If I can make your journey more comfortable, let me know." He suggested.

"You two, up!"

"The seat behind Ron Wilson belongs to Bella and Will Stronghold." Ron informed two kids, a boy and a girl.

"It would be an honor." Ethan, the boy in orange said.

"It's fine. You don't have to," said Will.

"No, I want to." Ethan insisted. "You two are third generation."

"Magenta get up," He said to the dark-haired girl with purple highlights.

"Why?" Magenta asked.

"So he can sit with his sister. You guys are definitely siblings, right?"

"Yeah," Will said.

"We're fraternal twins." Bella added.

"No kidding," said Magenta.

"Well in that case, hi I'm Larry." The curly red haired nerd said to Bella.

"Hello."

The bus takes off. The twins decided to take different seats. Will sits next to Zach and Bella sits next to Layla.

"Ready for your first day?" Layla asked.

"You bet," Bella said.

After picking up another student, Ron closes the door. He puts on his Sky High cap and rips a patch of fabric revealing the school's logo.

"Next stop, Sky High!" Ron announced.

The bus takes a different route and all of a sudden everyone is strapped in seatbelts.

"What the…" Bella muttered.

"Hang on there!" Ron called. "We're going off road."

Immediately, the bus takes off and everyone screamed.

The wings and engine pull out from the bus and started to fly.

 **A/N: Thank you everyone for the follows and favorites. I'm glad you're interested in the story and catching on. Also thanks for being patient with me.**

 **A quick special mention to:**

 **Bando2013: I will definitely update soon, I'm glad you're looking forward to the story.**

 **More soon!**


	4. Power Placement

**Author's Note: Brand new chapter, yay! Enjoy.**

Chapter 3

"There she is, Sky High." Ron declared, few minutes after arriving.

"Kept aloft by the latest in antigravitational propulsion, she is in constant motion as a precaution against those who otherwise might have nefarious plans."

The bus lands on campus grounds.

"Smooth and easy," Ron remarked.

He opens the doors.

"Word of advice, don't miss the bus. Cause the bus waits for no one except for you two!" Ron points a finger at the twins.

"If you're ever running late, running early, or just want to talk…give me a call." He hands two business cards to Bella and Will.

"Thank you," said Bella.

"Thanks Ron," said Will.

They joined the others.

The Strongholds looked around and saw a diversity of students who have different powers. Two girls flew in the air. A blonde girl freezes two boys after they teased her. Multiple cheerleaders did a cheer and morphed into one girl.

All of a sudden, someone spins around the group of freshmen fast. Bella felt a little light headed.

The spinning stops.

"Hey, freshmen!" A boy called. "Your attention please,"

He's joined by another guy who does a cartwheel, stretching himself.

"I'm Lash." The flexible guy introduced himself. "Uh, this is Speed."

"As representatives of the Sky High welcoming committee…we'd be happy to collect that $15 new student fee."

Lash stretched his hand out to Ethan and wiggled his fingers.

"Um, there was nothing about a new student fee in the handbook." Ethan pointed out.

"Okay guys, very funny. I'll take over from here." A voice belonging to a brunette girl said.

Speed and Lash walked away.

"Hey everybody, I'm Gwen Grayson your student body president." Gwen introduced herself.

"I know you're all going to love it here at Sky High. I know I have, I've just had the greatest experience…."

Layla and Bella noticed that Will was staring at Gwen with a dazed expression.

"Oh boy," Bella thought.

"If you can remember those few simple rules," Gwen continued. "I promise you will not fall off the edge of the school."

Some of the freshmen laughed a bit.

"Follow me inside for orientation." Gwen instructed. She leads the group inside.

"Rules?" Will asked, confused. "What rules?"

"Weren't you paying attention?" Layla asked.

"Apparently not," said Bella.

Everyone walked into the gymnasium.

As if on cue, a ray of light flew over their heads and a dark-haired woman dressed in a white suit appeared.

"Good morning, I am Principal Powers. On behalf of all the faculty and staff, welcome to Sky High." Powers addressed.

"Yeah!" Zach yelled.

Powers raised an eyebrow and Zach kept his mouth shut.

"In a few moments you will go through Power Placement and your own heroic journey will begin." She informed.

"Power Placement?" The twins asked.

"Sounds fascist," Layla commented.

"Power Placement, it's how they decide where you go." Ethan added.

"The hero or the loser track," Magenta said.

"There's a loser track?" Will asked.

"I believe the preferred term is 'Hero Support'." Ethan said.

"For now good deeds and good luck," Powers concluded. "Let the adventure begin, comets away!"

The principal disappeared in a flash of light.

Standing before the students is a sports coach.

"All right, listen up." The coach instructed.

"My name is Coach Boomer. You may know me as 'Sonic Boom', you may not."

"Here's how Power Placement is going to work." Coach Boomer explained. "You will step up here and show me your power. And yes, you do so in front of the entire class. I will then determine where you will be assigned: hero or sidekick."

"Now every year there are a few students or as I like to call them 'whiner babies', who see fit to question and to complain about their placement." Coach Boomer continued. "So let's get one thing straight. My word is law, my judgment is final. So there will be no whiner babies. Are we clear?"

The freshmen murmured.

"I said are we…clear?" Coach Boomer yelled.

The students flinched.

"Yes, Coach Boomer!" They yelled back.

Boomer blows the whistle.

"Go time!" He announced.

A ladder is released from the side of the stage.

"You," Boomer pointed at Larry. "What's your name?"

"Larry," Larry answered.

"Little Larry, get up here." Boomer commanded.

Larry gets on stage.

"What's humiliating him going to prove?" Layla asked. "This is so unfair."

"I know," Bella agreed.

"If life were to suddenly get fair, I doubt it would happen in high school." Will added.

The red haired geek took his glasses off and slipped them inside his pocket. He closed his eyes and began to roar, turning into a big rock man.

"Whoa," said Bella.

"Car," Boomer pressed the button on a device.

A car falls out and Larry pushed it upward with all his might.

"Big Larry," Boomer remarked. "Hero."

"So he's good. But I'm better," said Zach.

He goes up to the stage.

"Did I say you were next?" Boomer asked sternly.

"Name's Zach, Coach Boomer. Try not to drop your clipboard," Zach advised.

Zach tries to glow, but unfortunately he didn't. He's labeled sidekick.

Ethan went next. He melts into orange fluid. Boomer names him sidekick.

A boy showed his power which was having six arms. Coach labels him hero.

A blonde did a flip and turned into a ball.

"Sidekick," Boomer declared, kicking the ball away.

Another guy demonstrated his power which was acid spit.

"Hero," said Boomer.

Another kid turned himself into Coach Boomer.

"Hero!"

Magenta went next. She shape shifts into a guinea pig.

"Sidekick, shoo!"

"You, flower child let's go." Boomer said to Layla.

"Uh, I believe in only using my powers when the situation demands it." Layla said.

"Well you're in luck." Boomer replied. "This is the situation and I'm demanding it."

"But to participate in the test would be to support a flawed system."

"The whole hero-sidekick dichotomy only serves to…" Layla continued.

Boomer cuts her off.

"Let me get this straight, are you refusing to show your power?" He asked.

"It's more complicated," Layla answered.

"Sidekick!"

The bell rings.

"We'll pick it up right after lunch, starting with you two." Coach pointed at the twins.

 **A/N: In the next chapter, Bella shows her powers and will be determined if she's hero or sidekick. Stay tuned!**

 **And also thank you very much for all of the favorites and follows. You're all awesome!**


	5. Hero and Sidekick

**Author's Note: Okay, thanks for waiting. As well as for more of the favorites and follows, you're all awesome. Enjoy this new chapter.**

Chapter 4

"I tell you, Boomer will regret making me a sidekick." Zach said.

It's lunchtime. Will, Bella, Layla, Magenta, Zach and Ethan are in line with their lunch trays.

"All right, someday it'll be dark he'll be alone walking to his car. He'll drop his keys, and I won't glow to help him find them." Zach continued.

"You got a problem with me?" Coach Boomer asked.

"Uh no," Zach replied.

"No what?" Boomer asked.

"No sir. No sir, no sir!"

Turns out it's not Coach Boomer. It's the red haired shape shifter.

"Just messing with you, sidekick." He said grinning.

"You're not supposed to use your powers outside the school gym!" Ethan called.

The teens sit down. Will noticed someone was staring at him and Bella.

"Am I crazy, or is that guy really looking at me and my sister?" Will asked.

Bella and the others turned around to see a sullen, dark-haired teen looking.

"Dude," said Zach.

"What?" Will asked.

"That's Warren Peace," Zach said.

"That's Warren Peace?" Layla repeated.

"I've never seen him before," said Bella.

"I've heard about him." Layla said. "His mom's a hero and his dad's a supervillain, Baron Battle."

"Where do Bella and I come in?" Will questioned.

"Your dad busted his dad, quadruple life sentence." Zach informed.

"No parole until after his third life." Magenta added.

"Terrific," Bella muttered dryly.

Will sighed. "That's great. My first day of Sky High and I already have an archenemy."

He slams his juice bottle down.

"Is he still looking?"

"No," Layla replied.

"No?" Will repeated.

"No,"

"Bella?"

Bella turned around and saw that Warren is still staring. She sizes him up before turning to her twin.

"He's still watching," She answered.

"What?" Will turned around and saw that Bella is right.

"I thought you said he wasn't looking,"

After lunch Will, Layla, Bella and Zach were heading back to the gym. Will accidently bumps into Gwen Grayson.

"I'm…"

"Will Stronghold," Gwen finished.

"Aha, mind reader!" Will remarked.

"No name tag," Gwen replied.

"Right, uh… these are my friends. That's Zach," said Will.

"What's up?" Zach asked.

"And…"

"Layla got it." Gwen said.

"Last but not least, this is my twin sister Bella…"

"Stronghold," said Gwen.

"Name tag?" Bella asked.

Gwen nodded.

"I like your skirt," She said to Layla.

"Thanks," Layla responded.

"How's Power Placement going?" Gwen asked Will.

"Um…great," Will replied.

"I'm not surprised," said Gwen.

"I need a freshman rep for the homecoming committee…"

Once again, Will is staring at Gwen with a dreamy expression.

"…We could talk about it over lunch."

"I eat lunch," said Will.

Gwen chuckles.

"How cute is your twin?" She asked Bella.

"Very," Bella said smiling.

"I guess I'll see you guys around."

"Yeah," said Will.

Gwen walks away.

"I don't think she really liked my skirt." Layla said to Magenta as they walk away with Zach.

The twins start to follow them and Bella nearly bumped into Warren Peace.

"Oops, sorry." Bella apologized, looking deep into Warren's eyes.

"Let's go Bella," Will drags his sister by the arm.

"He has such a nice face," Bella thought.

Back in the gymnasium, Bella is on the stage. She raised both of her arms and took off flying.

"Wow," The students said in awe.

"Dang, your sister's an incredible flier." Ethan said to Will.

Bella flew back to the stage.

"So you're a flier like your ma, eh?" Coach Boomer asked.

"Yes," Bella answered. "And I have hand to hand combat skills."

"All right," said Coach Boomer. "Hero!"

Bella gets off the stage.

Will goes next. For a minute, he doesn't do anything and then he whispered into Coach Boomer's ear.

"What do you mean; you don't know what your power is?" Boomer asked.

"Well, uh…"

Boomer laughed, thinking Will was joking.

"I got it; you're messing with the coach." He said. "Just like your old man, car!"

Boomer released the car falling on Will who laid flat.

"Are you insane?" Will asked, freaked out. "I don't have super strength!"

The car disappears and Will stood up.

"Oh I get it," Coach said. "You're a flier just like your ma and your sister. Why didn't you say so?"

He pressed a button on a device causing Will to fly off, landing on the steps and rolled off, hurting himself.

The others gather around.

"Quit messing around," Coach said sternly. "I haven't got all day, what's your power?"

"I don't have one," Will answered.

"Stronghold," said Boomer.

"SIDEKICK!" Boomer yelled so loud Bella had to cover her ears. The sonic boom echoed through the hallway, the mirror in the girls' bathroom cracked and the windows of the school bus crashed.

Bella sighed. She felt bad for Will at this point.


	6. Sibling spat

**Author's Note: I'd like to apologize for the long delay. I've been in school for the winter and spring quarter, now I'm free for the summer. And then I started working on other stories.**

 **I must say I'm amazed how many favorites and follows this story has gotten. You guys rock!**

 **Special mentions to:**

 **Yaoi Lovin' Kitsune: Thank you, enjoy.**

 **Key Swag 3000: I will. Thanks and enjoy.**

 **Nutter Butter 123: Enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Mickey8142: Thank you, enjoy.**

 **Pheonex305: Thanks enjoy.**

 **Layla347: Thanks enjoy.**

 **Kir-girl 24: Well in this chapter, it's mentioned that Bella noticed Will didn't have any powers. Plus, he tells Layla (it's in the movie).**

 **I Look Hot in Black: Enjoy this chapter.**

 **Harley Quinn Super Who Lock HP: Thank you.**

 **Power 214063: Yes but that won't be until the Homecoming dance scene when he fights Gwen/Royal Pain and he gets pushed out of a window.**

 **So enjoy and leave a review while you're at it.**

Chapter 5

Bella waited outside the nurse's office for Will. When he came out, Bella caught up with him.

"Hey are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright;" Will replied.

"I know you're down about not having any powers, but it won't always be this way." Bella assured.

"Easy for you to say," Will snapped. "You started flying at an early age. And then you inherited Mom's fighting skills."

"Excuse me; I noticed you didn't have Mom's flying or Dad's super-strength. There's no need to get defensive." Bella shot back.

"Bella…" Will started to say.

"You know Will; I hope you do get powers so that you won't resent me. It's not my fault I got them first."

With that, Bella walked away.

Will sighed, feeling guilty about the harsh things he said to his sister.

For the rest of the day, the Stronghold twins didn't say a word to each other.

Ron drops them off and they went inside the house. Their parents were already home.

"There they are!" Steve said enthusiastically.

"Hey," Josie greeted them. "How'd it go?"

"Dad we need to talk," said Will.

"A little hero-to-hero talk?" Steve asked, smiling. "I think I know just the place. Come on,"

Will followed his dad.

"Hon," Josie tosses the robot head at Steve and he catches it, leaving the room with Will.

"Bella, come help me get dinner ready while your father and brother talk." Josie suggested.

Bella nodded.

"Here it goes," She thought to herself.

"So how was your day?" Josie asked, pouring drinks in the cups.

"Good, I've been labeled 'hero' through Power Placement." Bella replied, grabbing forks and napkins.

"Great," Josie said, smiling. "What about Will?"

"I'm not sure how to tell you this Mom," said Bella.

"Bella, talk to me. What's wrong?" Josie asked, concerned.

Bella sighed.

"Will got labeled as a sidekick," She confessed.

"What?" Josie was surprised. "How is it possible?"

"He didn't have Dad's super-strength or your flying Mom. So Coach Boomer labeled him a sidekick," Bella explained.

Josie exhaled.

"Now my own twin brother hates me because I have powers and he doesn't." Bella said glumly.

"Will doesn't hate you," Josie assured her daughter. "He's just disappointed that's all. Will is a late bloomer; he'll get his powers eventually."

"The funny thing is that I noticed he didn't seem to have any powers," Bella added. "But I didn't say anything because I figured it'll come to him naturally. I, on the other hand, didn't start flying until I was four; and I didn't have fighting skills 'til I was nine."

"That's because you were an early bloomer and was born before Will." Josie pointed out. "I'm sure you two will work things out."

"OK, thanks Mom;" said Bella.

"You're welcome sweetheart," Josie replied with a warm smile.

"Now let's finish preparing dinner."

Bella smiled to herself, feeling better already.

While Josie and Bella were prepping dinner, Steve and Will headed for the Secret Sanctum.

"OK so Dad…" Will begin to say.

"Oh this isn't the place Will," Steve said.

"This…is the place," He pressed a button.

"No way," Will said, surprised a bit.

"The secret sanctum?"

Steve smiled.

"You know, I'll never forget my first day at Sky High. Your grandfather finally trusted me enough to give me the key to his secret sanctum." He explained.

"Course in those days, we still used keys. Go ahead son, I already added your biometrics this morning. Your sister's is already there."

Will was about to place his hand on the door, but Steve stops him.

"Oh Will, one more thing." He added. "You must never bring anyone else into the secret sanctum. Other than Bella, nobody else; that's why it's called the secret…sanctum."

"Uh, I would never;" Will responded.

"Go for it," Steve encouraged.

Will placed his hand on the wall and it beeps.

Automatically, the doors open.

Will goes for the second pole, but Steve stops him.

"Oh this one's mine, Will;" He said. "You can use Mom's,"

"Sorry," said Will.

He stands in front of his mother's pole and Steve stood in front of his.

The father and son duo slides down the pole into the secret sanctum.

"No way," Will said as he surveyed the room.

"You've got a pool table?" He asks.

"How about the pinball machine?" Steve questioned.

They both laugh.

"Man,"

"Let's see, where do I start?" Steve looks around.

"Uh I don't know, over here we got Mom's stuff." The Stronghold patriarch showed his son Josie's section.

"Uh scientific equipment, gadgetry, and what not."

"Oh yeah," Steve walked over to the other part of the room displaying souvenirs from Steve and Josie's crime-fighting adventures.

"All our greatest battles, our finest moments: Ticranium's head, Exo's number one bug bot;"

"And is this uh…?" Will asked, gesturing to a weapon.

"Royal Pain's pacifier," Steve finished. "Now that was a great day Will, the first time your mom and I ever teamed up to fight evildoers. Soon as she came smashing through the window, I knew she was the one for me. I wish you and your sister could have seen us, we were fantastic!"

"Royal Pain got his and I got the Pacifier," Steve continued. "And this is my proudest possession,"

"Oh well it's amazing," Will commented.

"Well," Steve said, chuckling.

"What does it do?" Will inquired.

"No idea," Steve replied. "So this is it, it's all down here. Our story, your mom and me; plus kicking butt and taking names,"

"But now it's time for a new chapter in the story." He showed Will another section revealing two stumps with the twins' names.

"The four of us, fighting crime together side by side;"

Will looked uncertain about how he was going to tell his dad he didn't have any powers, plus he and Bella are not on speaking terms.

"Now what was it you wanted to tell me about?"

"Oh um…" Will hesitated.

"That I'm gonna kick your butt at pool!"

"Well, we'll see about that!" Steve replied.

"OK,"

Placing his hand on the wall, pool sticks appeared.

"Choose your weapon, sir. I'll break," Steve said.

They grabbed the sticks and begin to play pool.

What they didn't know was inside the robot head, two villains were watching them.

"You were right," The jester Stitches said and then laughed. "He took it home,"

Sitting next to him was mysterious cloaked figure known as Royal Pain.

"Hey he's got ego the size of a giant robot." Stitches added jokingly and then chuckled.

Royal Pain reached his hand out and choked his accomplice by the neck.

"Uncle, uncle, uncle!" Stitches yelped.

Afterwards, Will climbed out his bedroom window and sat on the roof; gazing at the dark sky.

Behind him, Layla appeared on a growing tree using her powers.

"Hey Layla," said Will.

"Hi," Layla sits down next to Will.

"So where were you after school?" She asked. "I was worried,"

"I got stuck in the nurse's office," Will responded.

"And the news just keeps getting better and better, turns out I may never get my powers."

"And on top of that, I had a fight with my twin sister." Will added.

"Oh," Layla grimaced a bit. "What was the fight about?"

"That she has powers and I don't. Now, Bella won't talk to me."

"How'd your dad take it?" Layla questioned.

"What was I supposed to do?" Will asked. "He showed me the secret sanctum,"

"You have to tell them," Layla insisted.

"My parents are the greatest superheroes on the planet. Everybody expects greatness from me. Bella's already covered."

"Well, you are great and so is Bella," Layla pointed out.

"I'm sure you two will come around."

"Thanks," said Will.

"OK, so you're a sidekick and your sister's a hero. It's not the end of the world." Layla assured.

"When life gives you lemons…" The ginger haired teen used her skills to produce a lemon, but got an apple instead.

"Make apple juice?" Will asked, amused.

"I can't make lemons; I don't know what it is." Layla said.

"Yeah, but see no. You have an awesome power. You could have made hero easy," Will pointed out.

"I'm not into labels," Layla replied.

"But why would you choose to be a sidekick?" Will questioned.

"Because I think the whole thing is stupid." Layla answered. "Dividing people into groups like that I mean…what is this?"

"High school?" Will interjected.

The two friends smiled at each other.

"Apple?" Layla offered.

"Thanks," said Will.

 **A/N: Whew, what a long chapter! I hope you enjoyed this new chapter; I needed to add a little drama instead of sugar coating it. Also I'm including some Will scenes (plus scenes with Stitches and Royal Pain) into the story so it won't be solely focused on Bella. I'll try update as soon as I can. Just bear with me, I go back to school the week after Labor Day next month.**

 **More chapters soon!**


	7. Proud to be a Sidekick

A/N: I LIVE!

Please forgive me for not updating sooner. I've been in school, working on other stories, and gotten lazy. But since I'm out for the summer, I have decided to update the story.

Thank you so much for the favorites and follows, I'm amazed at how many this story has gotten, after putting it on the back burner. And to those who reviewed, thank you; you're all awesome! Twins is not dead.

So, read on and don't forget to review. I don't own Sky High, I only own Bella.

Chapter 7

The next day, Bella received her schedule for hero classes. She went to Jeannie Elastic for homeroom.

Bella knocks on the door.

"Come in," A voice said.

Bella opens the door and entered. All eyes were on her.

"Can I help you?" Jeannie asked.

"I received my schedule and I was supposed to be in this room." Bella explained as she handed her schedule to the teacher.

Jeannie examined the paper.

"Are you Josie's daughter by any chance?" She asked.

"Yes," Bella answered.

"Well, welcome abroad. I had your mother in one of my classes when she was your age. Please take a seat," Jeannie said warmly.

"Thanks," Bella takes her seat.

Behind the brunette, a familiar voice asked "Hey, you're Will's twin sister."

Bella turned around to see Gwen Grayson and Penny, the duplicating cheerleader whom the siblings saw on their first day.

Bella nodded.

"Well hello again, Gwen." She said.

"Hi," Gwen replied. "This my friend Penny Lent."

"Hi," Bella said smiling.

Meanwhile, Will was in hero support class with Layla, Zach, Magenta, and Ethan.

The door opens and an older man with straw blond hair entered.

"Morning class, welcome to Hero Support. My name is…" The teacher disappeared behind a chalkboard and then emerged, wearing a red, white, and blue outfit.

"All American Boy!" He declared, standing on his desk.

The students didn't say a word.

"Course nowadays…ooh! I just go by Mr. Boy,"

"But this year, it will be my privilege to help each of you become the very best hero support that you can be." Mr. Boy continued.

"Without hero support, why there wouldn't be any heroes. All right, there probably would be heroes, but they would be very lonely. Lonely heroes indeed and…"

He stopped when Zach raised his hand.

"Yes?" Mr. Boy asked.

"Uh yeah, um when do we pick our names and costumes?" Zach inquired. "Because I call dibs on 'Zach Attack,'"

"Well, you don't get to pick," Mr. Boy responded. "On graduation day, you'll be assigned to your hero, and then he or she will uh; decide what you will be called and what you will wear."

"I think this is mostly done to avoid clashing colors. That's why when I was paired with…"

Mr. Boy walked over to the side of the room and pulled down an image of him and the Commander.

"The Commander; red, white, and blue it was."

Layla and Will exchanged looks.

"Which for me was a very good thing for me because uh, as you can see blue makes my eyes pop. It's very dramatic,"

"Huh," said Zach.

Will raised his hand.

"Uh excuse me, I didn't know you worked for the Commander." He said.

"I worked _with_ the Commander," Mr. Boy replied. "We were a team, Mr.…Mr.…Stronghold!"

"Stronghold, you Steve's son?"

"Yeah," Will answered.

"And he never mentioned me to you,"

"I don't…I don't think so," Will replied.

"Makes sense," said Mr. Boy. "That makes perfect sense because the Commander does not have time to sit around flipping through scrapbooks that I took the time to make for him. No, the Commander's got to be out there saving the world!"

"With your mom, your mom. She ever mentions me?" Mr. Boy asked.

"Uh…" Will started to say.

Suddenly, the room gets dark and there's a rumbling sound.

"Incoming!" Mr. Boy ran for cover.

"Oh look, he does glow." Magenta said.

She, Layla, and Will turned around to see Zach who glowed in yellow green light.

"I told you," said Zach.

A man with a large head emerged, holding a flashlight.

"Greetings, little misfire in the Mad Science Lab." He said.

The lights come back on.

"No need to panic, unless you're a single-cell organism."

"Mr. Medulla," said Mr. Boy. "We in Hero Support are trained never to panic."

He fell from the ceiling vent into a trash can.

"My bad," said Mr. Medulla. "I'll get the nurse…unless she's injured.

Mr. Boy removed the trash can from his head.

From then on, the twins enjoyed their classes. Bella liked hanging out with Gwen and Penny. Even Lash and Speed acted decent towards her. Will accepted being a sidekick and spent time with his friends.

The siblings continued to avoid each other.

One time, Bella was on her way to one of her classes when she bumped into Warren Peace.

"Oh, I'm sorry;" Bella apologized looking straight into Warren's eyes.

"Just watch it," Warren snapped.

Bella walks away.

"Jeez, he's so mean. But oh, that pretty face;" She thought with a secret smile.

One evening, Will invited Layla, Ethan, Magenta, and Zach over to the house for homework session. The teens sat in the living room.

"OK, number one;" said Will.

"'A radioactive zombie is charging at your hero. Do hand him: A) his silver-tipped crossbow; B) a wooden spike, C) …"

"Yo, that's so weak man." Zach interjected. "I'm holding his crossbow. Why can't I shoot him myself?"

"Cause we're hero support," Ethan pointed out. "And if your hero asks for a crossbow, you hand it to him."

"Or her," Layla added.

"By the way Zach, you can't kill a zombie. "You can only re-kill him;" Ethan said.

"Or her," said Layla.

"If you kids are all in here, who's out there saving the world?" Steve Stronghold asked, entering the room in his Commander suit.

"Dad, why are you home so early?" Will asked, looking a little bit surprised.

"After I stopped the superdome from collapsing, I was watching the game and got to thinking, 'It's been a while since Will and I tossed the old pigskin around.'" Steve explained.

"I'd thought I'd hustle back home, but I see you and Layla have already made new friends."

"It's an honor to meet you sir," Ethan said, getting up from the couch. He shook hands with Will's dad.

"What's your name and power?" Steve inquired.

"I'm Ethan and I melt," He informed.

"OK," said Steve.

"Zach, I glow;" said the blonde.

"I see,"

Magenta stood up.

"Magenta, I shape-shift;" She said.

"Shape-shift!" Steve shook hands.

"Into a guinea pig," Magenta said.

"Great, great; really great!"

"Well, I make a really great tuna fish salad sandwich. Anybody want one?" Steve offered.

"No," said Zach.

"Pleasure meeting everyone," Steve leaves the room and went into the kitchen.

Will joined his father.

"They're a good bunch of kids Will," Steve commented as he started preparation for a sandwich.

"Yeah," said Will.

"Can I ask you something, though?" Steve questioned.

"Does that one kid really, you know glow?"

"Sometimes," said Will.

"Boy, they have really lowered the bar some for superheroes; at that school since I went there." Steve remarked, spreading mayonnaise on the bread.

"Well actually, he's a sidekick." Will interjected.

"Oh well, that makes sense."

"Yeah,"

"Actually, they're all sidekicks;" Will added.

Steve looked at his son.

"Good for you son," He said.

"Kid of your stature hanging out with a bunch of sidekicks. I bet Bella hangs out with some sidekicks."

"Nah, Bella's labeled hero so I'm sure she has friends from Hero classes." Will said.

"Ah well good for her. As a freshman, I didn't have the guts. And I can only imagine what your grandfather would have said if I'd have brought some of them home." He laughs a bit.

"You know there's nothing wrong with being a sidekick Dad." Will pointed out.

"Oh no," said Steve. "Of course not. I used to have one, saved my life once too. Old…what's-his-name."

"So, then you would be fine with…if I was a sidekick." Will said.

"Well yeah, sure I guess." Steve replied. "Hey, hand me that mayonnaise there."

Will gives his dad the jar.

"Well that's good then, because; because I am."

"Am what?" Steve asks.

"A sidekick," Will answers.

"Who is?"

"Me, Dad;"

"Dad, I'm a sidekick okay?" Will asks. "I washed out of Power Placement,"

Steve looked a bit surprised.

"Washed out!" He exclaimed, his voice a bit loud.

Glasses rattled, Will looked a little nervous.

"Boomer," said Steve.

The patriarch banged on the table loudly.

Layla, Zach, Ethan, and Magenta looked up.

Bella who was in the bedroom doing homework, heard the noise. She goes downstairs to investigate.

"Oh, it's a power trip Will." Steve said with a hint of sarcasm. "That's all it is. Sonic Boom? Try 'Gym Teacher Man'."

Steve dials the phone angrily.

"What's going on?" Bella asked, whispering.

Layla and the others to see Will's twin standing in the room.

"It seems Will told your dad he doesn't have powers." She whispered back.

"Uh oh,"

The teens continued to listen.

"No, Dad! What are you doing?" Will asked.

"I'm calling the school," Steve replied. "The tuition we pay them!"

He pressed the buttons so hard he crushes it. Steve opens a drawer and got another phone.

"Dad, don't. Dad!" Will protested. "It's not Coach Boomer! It's me OK? I don't have any powers."

Steve looked a little stunned.

In the living room, the teens are quiet.

"But you never said…" Steve started to say. "I mean, you made it seem like…"

"Like I had super-strength like you?" Will asks. "Or the ability to fly like Mom and Bella?"

"But I don't,"

Steve walks over to his son.

"But you will, Will!" He assured, putting his hands around Will's shoulders.

"You're just…you're just a late bloomer. That's what it is!"

"Maybe, maybe not;" said Will. "But I don't care, because really the fact of the matter is I'm proud to be sidekick."

"Good for you Will," Bella thought. "See you guys later,"

She heads back upstairs quietly.

"Actually, I'm proud to be hero support." Will left the kitchen.

"Uh, so uh…I think we pretty much covered the undead." He said, rejoining his friends.

"What's next?" Will glanced at the others who stayed quiet.

Layla motioned for the others to continue with homework.

"Your hero flies north at 300 miles per hour for 15 minutes. His archenemy is tunneling south at 200 miles per hour for 10 minutes." Ethan starts to read.

Both Will and Layla exchanged smiles, knowing that Will finally got the secret off his chest.

Meanwhile, Steve was in the Secret Sanctum with Josie. Josie informed her husband that Bella told her that Will didn't have powers.

"All I ever wanted for him was to save the world," said Steve. "To just feel that once,"

"That's a lot to put on a fourteen-year old's shoulders," said Josie.

"Oh, come on Josie!" Steve said, exasperated.

He gets up and went over to the pool table.

"When I was his age, I could put a truck on my shoulders."

Steve tries to shoot the ball with a pool stick but it goes through.

"Honey, I know you're disappointed;" said Josie.

"So am I. You think I didn't want to see my son fly? It's enough my daughter is already flying."

"But we can't change who he is," Josie said. "Not without dropping him in a vat of toxic waste."

Steve takes off his glasses off and looked at his wife, an idea forming in his head.

"Steve!"

"Aw…oh no, no…where would we find a vat of…"

"Steve!" Josie exclaimed, appalled.

"I-I just, I'm thinking;" Steve said.

"Will is a great kid and so is Bella." Josie insisted.

"This is not the end of the world. Okay, so maybe we won't be the Stronghold Four, the greatest family of superheroes the world has ever known. But we will be the Stronghold Four, the greatest family the world has ever known."

"You're right," Steve agreed. "And he can always go into real estate, maybe Bella."

A/N: Whew, what a long chapter! But I hope you enjoyed it.

I will try to update as soon as I can, so stay tuned more chapters soon!


	8. Will vs Warren

A/N: Here I am, with another new chapter hooray! Thank you so much for the positive reviews, it makes me happy.

So, enjoy this new chapter and happy reading.

Chapter 8

The next day, Ron dropped off the students at school.

"Welcome to Sky Hi…"

Ron is cut off when Lash grabbed his hat.

Ron tries to retrieve his hat but Speed runs around, making it impossible.

"Hey, big boy. Where's your hat?" Lash asked tauntingly.

"If you're not going to respect me, at least respect the hat!" Ron protested.

Will walks up.

"Guys, guys come on;" He said. "Give Ron his hat back."

Speed stops. He takes Ron's hat off his head.

"All right, you're the sidekick;" Lash said.

He takes the hat from Speed and tossed it into a small puddle of mud.

"Stop it both of you," said Bella. She picked up Ron's hat.

Lash and Speed walked away.

"We'll see you later, Stronghold!" They called.

"Thanks, you two;" said Ron. He takes his hat from Bella.

"You're welcome," The twins said in unison.

"See you around," Bella walks away.

Inside the cafeteria, Will is looking for his friends.

"Over here!" Layla called.

"Saved you a seat!" Zach added.

"Hey and I saved you a pudding!" Ethan stood up and held a pudding cup up.

Speed ran by and grabbed it. He joined Lash on the other side of the cafeteria.

"Hey, what's up?" Speed asked.

"Hey buddy, check this out;" Lash said as he stretched his left arm, his hand grabs Will by the ankle causing him to spill his lunch on Warren's table.

Warren gets up.

"Uh sorry," Will apologized.

"You will be," Warren said coolly.

"Let's not do this," Will advised.

"You think you can do whatever you want cause your name's Stronghold?" Warren snapped.

"I'm sorry my dad put your dad in jail, but…"

Warren grabs Will by his shirt.

"Nobody talks about my father," He retorted.

When Warren lights his hands on fire, Will backs away.

The other students (including Layla, Magenta, Zach, and Ethan) gathered to watch.

"Oh, it is so on!" Lash remarked with excitement.

Warren lights his hands and Will backs away.

"Fight, fight, fight!" The kids chanted.

"Mr. Boy, do something!" Layla pleaded, fearful of what Warren was going to do.

"I'm on it!" Mr. Boy made his way through and ran.

"Principal Powers!" He shouted, running down the hall past Penny, Bella, and Gwen who were socializing by the lockers.

The girls shared a look.

Back in the café, Warren threw fireballs at Will who held a lunch tray, covering his face.

A hole is burnt through.

Speed and Lash chuckled with delight.

Warren threw fire at a wall causing two students to move.

Penny's clones pushed other students out of the way with Penny, Bella, and Gwen walking behind.

Bella grew wide eyed at what was happening with her brother.

Will runs to grab the fire extinguisher running around the tables.

Warren throws a ball of fire at Will, missed.

Lash reached his arm out and grabbed Will's right ankle, causing him to trip.

Will gets back up and crawled under the tables avoided getting fried.

Warren stops.

"Where are your sidekicks, sidekick?" He demanded.

"Right here!" Zach declared. Ethan, Magenta, and Layla join him.

Warren grunts, spreads his arms out a bit and formed fire.

He gets ready to fry them.

Ethan melts.

"Come on Will, do something!" Bella protested.

"Leave them alone!" Will pushed the table up with all his might.

Bella gasps in amazement.

"He's strong!" Layla said.

"I'm strong?" Will asks.

"He's super strong," Gwen commented.

"Just like my dad," Bella said, smiling.

Will pushed the table to the left, causing Warren to fly off, smack dab in the wall, and crash landed on a table.

"Bravo!" Bella said, clapping.

The other students cheered.

Will turned to face Speed and Lash who looked dumbfounded.

"Now who tripped me?" He asked.

Speed ran away. Lash stretched his reaching for the ceiling.

"Stronghold!"

Will turned to face Warren who gets back up and grunted, fire on his arms.

Penny, Gwen, and Bella back away.

Will puts his fists up.

Bella watched in awe as her twin brother punched Warren causing him to crash through the wall.

"Think I can't take a hit?" Warren demanded. He yells, fire forming.

Everyone moved out of the way to avoid getting toasted.

Warren starts to charge toward Will.

"Will!" Layla grabbed a fire extinguisher and tossed it at Will.

Will catches it.

"Come on, Will!" Bella called.

Will opens the extinguisher hosing down Warren, putting out the fire.

Principal Powers entered, arms crossed.

"Uh oh," Bella thought.

"Hi," said Will.

Principal Powers escorted Will and Warren to the detention room. Pressing a button, the latch door and the boys go in; with Powers behind them.

"I didn't do anything though," Will denied. "He started it,"

"Your dad started it and I'm gonna finish it," Warren said sharply.

He tries to light his arms on fire, but nothing happens.

"Don't bother," Powers advised. "The Detention Room neutralizes all super powers. Sit,"

Will and Warren sat down in two separate chairs.

"Now, here at Sky High we do everything we can to teach you how to use your powers." She explained.

"But what you do with them, now that's up to you. Living up to your father's reputation or trying to live it down is a sad waste of talent. Your talent;"

"Try to keep that in mind the next time you're about to do something stupid." Powers suggested and left the room.

Will exhaled.

"All right, look. Whatever happened with our dads, It has nothing to do with us. What do you say?" He held out his hand for Warren to shake.

"I say if you ever cross me again, I'll roast you alive. That goes for your sister." Warren replied with a hint of sharpness.

He turns away and so does Will.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Another one coming soon.


	9. Facing the Music (Sort of)

A/N: Thank you people for the favorites and follows! I'm amazed at how many this story has gotten. Happy reading everyone!

Chapter 9

The Strongholds rushed home.

"That was totally amazing!" Bella exclaimed. "He didn't know what was coming!"

"Yeah. Bella, I'm sorry for resenting you because you had powers and I didn't." Will apologized.

"It's cool," Bella responded.

"Truce?"

"Truce,"

The twins do a fist bump.

Bella opens the door with Will behind her.

"So, Will, anything interesting happen at school today?" Josie asked.

Will and Bella turned to face their parents. They did not look happy.

"Uh…well, as you may have noticed, I got my powers today!" Will said enthusiastically.

He picks up Josie with all his strength.

"Yes, we know," Josie said sternly. "The principal called,"

Bella gulped nervously.

Will puts Josie down.

"OK. Look, it's not…it's not as bad as it sounds." Will insisted. "It's a really funny, great story."

"You nearly destroyed the cafeteria," said Josie.

"Mom, blame it on Warren Peace. He started it," said Bella.

"This has nothing to do with you, young lady;" Josie said sternly. "I suggest you get upstairs to your room."

"But Mom," Bella protested.

"No buts," Steve said firmly. "Now get upstairs,"

Bella sighed and went upstairs.

"Mom…I got my powers!" Will continued.

"And do you know how to use them wisely?" Josie asked sharply.

Will's expression fell.

"Sanctum now," Steve said.

Will turned away as Josie and Steve exchanged glances.

In the Secret Sanctum, Steve and Will stood face-to-face.

"William Theodore Stronghold…" Steve said.

"Come here!" Suddenly he opens his arms.

"You're not mad?" Will asked, puzzled.

"My boy has super-strength!" Steve exclaimed. "How can I be mad?"

He wraps Will into a bear hug, the back bones cracked.

"Ow!"

"I'm sorry," Steve apologized.

Will hugs his dad back and bones cracked.

"Ow, you are strong!" Steve remarked.

"Yeah," Will said.

"If your mom asks, you tell her I read you the riot act, and…I took away your Xbox."

"But I don't have an Xbox," Will pointed out.

"Are you sure?" Steve asks.

He turned a chair around to reveal a present.

"Oh, go ahead;"

"When did you…"

"What?"

"Open it up!" Steve encouraged.

From the robot head, Royal Pain and Stitches watched the father and son duo.

The boy has Stronghold's power," said Royal Pain. "It's almost poetic,"

"We should crush them now," Stitches suggested. "We know he has the weapon!"

"Patience!" Royal Pain commanded. "We have waited this long,"

"When the time is right, we'll have our revenge."

"You know, time would move a lot faster if we had an Xbox." Stitches joked and then cackled.

Royal Pain grabbed the jester by the neck.

"Ah!" Stitches exclaimed. "Uncle, uncle, uncle!"

 **A/N: More soon!**


	10. Promoted to Hero Class

Author's Note: Thank you for waiting patiently, I took a breather from the story and worked on two other stories of mine. Now, I'm back on board with Twins. Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows; I am pleased that you like my story.

So, in other words happy reading everyone!

Chapter 10

"Dude, you made sidekick history!" Zach remarked.

"Aw, I don't know about that;" Will replied.

The teens were congratulating Will on stopping Warren Peace yesterday.

"No, seriously. From now on, people mess with us at their own peril." Ethan insisted.

"You're breaking down barriers, proving we're not heroes and sidekicks." Layla pointed out.

"We're just people,"

"Super people," Ethan added.

The bell rings.

"Seats please," said Mr. Boy. He enters the room.

The students sat down.

"We have a lot to cover this morning, starting with motorcycle sidecar basics."

"Uh, except for you Mr. Stronghold." Mr. Boy said to Will.

Will looked a little confused.

"Would you gather your gear and come up here, please?"

"I've got your new class schedule;" Mr. Boy informed.

Will gets up.

"Congratulations, you've been transferred to Hero class."

Will takes his Hero class schedule.

"Oh and by the way, if you should find yourself needing any hero support;"

Mr. Boy disappears and came back up, dressed in his uniform.

"I still do a little freelance, ha!"

Will suddenly felt depressed. He had gotten used to his hero support class and being with his friends, now he had to go. True, Will finally got his powers and he'll be with Bella; but was this all worth it?

"But what about them?" Will asked.

"We'll see you on the bus," Ethan assured.

"We'll hang at lunch," Zach interjected.

"Right after you've dunked Ethan's head in the toilet." Magenta added dryly.

Mr. Boy sighed.

"Well, you best not be late." He advised.

Will reluctantly starts to leave. He looked back at his friends.

"Just go already," Layla insisted, smiling.

Will smiles and left.

He walks down the hallway, heading for Mr. Medulla's classroom.

Appearing in the doorway, Will knocks on the side of the door.

Medulla faced him.

"Yes?" He asks. "They told me you were coming,"

"Unfortunately, all the lab partners are taken." Medulla informed.

"I suppose I could pair you with my teaching assistant;"

He turns to Gwen.

"Miss Grayson, my apologies,"

Gwen smiles at Will, who hesitated.

"Come on!" Medulla advised. "Quickly, quickly,"

Will enters the room.

"Feet, you stepped on my foot!"

Few minutes later, Will worked with Gwen on making a ray.

Will finished assembling the ray.

"OK, how's that?" He asked Gwen.

"Perfect…if you're building a heat ray." She replied.

"You're supposed to be building a freeze ray," Gwen pointed out.

"OK, I have no idea what I'm doing;" Will admitted, flushed.

"Dreadful technique!"

Gwen and Will looked up to see Medulla critiquing a student's ray.

"You've confused rays with beams, D!" He exclaimed.

"Minus! I'd give you an F, but that would only mean having to see you in summer school."

While Medulla was talking, Gwen used her powers to assemble a freeze ray together.

Medulla approaches Gwen and Will's table.

"And what we have here?" He inquired.

"Uh…" Will started to say.

"Well, I don't know. I didn't do it,"

"You're far too modest, Mr. Stronghold;" Medulla responded, as Gwen handed him the device.

The bulbous headed man freezes one of the students.

He faced Will.

"Or perhaps not enough," said Medulla.

"Miss Grayson, in the future please allow students to succeed, or fail, on their own." He firmly suggested after handing Will the weapon.

Medulla walks away.

Will faced Gwen.

"How did you do it?" He asks.

"I'm a Techno path," The brunette answered.

"I can control technology with my mind,"

"Wow, all I can do is punch stuff;"

Gwen chuckled.

"Yet he'll be the one on cereal boxes," Medulla commented, walking by. "Show me the justice in that,"

He walks away.

"That was amazing," Will remarked.

"So, is what you did in the cafeteria," Gwen replied.

"Yeah, once they start handing out grades for destruction of school property, I'll be in good shape." Will joked.

Gwen laughed a bit.

"You know, I can totally help you out with all this science stuff." She offered.

"Yeah, you'd do that?" Will asked.

Gwen nodded.

"I could be like, your…private tutor."

"Cool," said Will.

During lunch, Will and Bella sat with Gwen, Penny, and the other kids.

Will tried to have his friends sit with him but Penny's clones took up space.

Even Bella felt a pang of sympathy.

"No offense Will and Bella, we are not running a loser outreach program. OK?" Penny asked.

Her clones laughed.

The twins looked a bit offended by what Penny said, but they didn't show it.

"I'm sorry," Gwen apologized. "Penny can be a little…full of herself sometimes."

The brother and sister smiled a bit. When they saw Warren, they looked away.

After lunch, Will joined Layla at her locker.

"Layla, what's up?" He asked.

"Hey, you smell nice;"

Layla opens her locker.

" _Tecomaria capensis,_ honeysuckle?" She asks.

Will exhaled.

"Listen, about lunch…"

"What about it?" Layla questioned.

"At the table, Penny was being…"

"Please, not a big deal." Layla denied.

"No, it is and…I feel bad; so, does Bella. But let me make it up to you." Will offered.

"Maybe tonight we can go to the Paper Lantern?"

"But you hate Chinese food," The ginger haired girl pointed out.

"But you don't," said Will.

Layla smiled a bit.

"Paper Lantern, 8:00;" She said.

Suddenly, Ethan appeared.

"Will!" He called.

A long arm stretched out and grabbed him.

Will and Layla hurried over to see Lash and Speed shoving Ethan inside a locker along with Zach.

Will walks up.

"Whoa, whoa, hey!"

"Come on buddy, easy guys." Will helps Ethan.

"Thanks, Will;" said Ethan.

"All right,"

Speed and Lash stood in front of the locker.

"You okay?" Layla asks Ethan.

"Yeah, thanks," Ethan replied.

"Zach too," said Will.

Speed and Lash reluctantly opened the locker and released Zach.

The blonde gets out.

"Not so tough when my boy's around are you?" He retorted.

Speed glared at him.

"You just think you're so big and bad, huh Stronghold?" Lash demanded.

"No, I-I don't;" Will denied.

"Please!" Ethan scoffed. "Will would totally take you,"

"You saw what happened to Warren?" Zach asked. "You want a piece of that?"

"Watch it, Stronghold. That big mouth is gonna get you in trouble." Speed warned.

"I didn't say anything," Will protested.

"Why not settle this in P.E.?" Lash questioned.

"What?" Will asked.

"You're on," said Ethan. "If Will beats you in Save the Citizen, lay off sidekicks for the year."

"And if he loses, you can dunk Ethan in the toilet every day till graduation." Zach interjected.

"Yeah," Ethan agreed. "Huh?"

"You got yourself a deal," said Lash.

As he and Speed walked away, Bella approaches the group.

"What just happened?" She asked.

"I'm going to be in Save the Citizen," Will responded.

"What?" Bella asked, surprised. "Are you serious?"

"Obviously," said Zach.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Bella questioned.

"Prevent Lash from dunking Ethan's head I guess," Will replied.

Bella sighed. "Good luck with that,"

 **A/N: Okay folks, coming up in the next chapter is Save the Citizen. More soon!**


	11. Save the Citizen

Author's Note: Brand new chapter, yay! Enjoy.

Chapter 11

Later that day was Save the Citizen tournament. The first round had just ended. Speed and Lash volunteered to be villains again. They even picked Will and Warren.

"Here we go again," Bella said, exchanging looks with Penny and Gwen.

The game began. To kick it off, Lash stretched his arm. Speed leans back and bounced a bit, running fast around Warren and Will. The boys get knocked down.

Warren gets back up. Lash extended his arms and wrapped them tight around Warren.

"Ha! What now, Peace?" Lash asked.

Warren lights himself on fire, nearly burning Lash's arms.

"Ow!" Lash yelped in pain, letting go of Warren.

"Hey! Coach, that's a foul!" Lash called. "Call something on that!"

Coach Boomer just smirked.

"Save me! Save me!" The female dummy cried.

"Come on, Will. Get back up!" Bella said.

Will gets up. Unfortunately, Speed knocks him down again.

Will gets back up and knocked down.

Lash stretched himself up and Warren throws a ball of fire missing Lash and nearly burned Boomer.

"Watch it, hothead!" Boomer snapped.

The audience laughed including Mr. Boy and Medulla.

After getting up and knocked down by Speed, Will jumps up and hits the floor with his fist and strength causing it to ripple. Lash and Speed flew into different directions and Lash lands on the green bench.

Bella laughs and applauds.

"Go Will!" She cheered.

Will picks up Lash and wraps him around a pole.

"What? No, wait!" Lash protested.

Penny, Gwen, and Bella laughed.

Warren throws fireballs at Speed, missing him.

"Hey, save the citizen!" Warren commanded.

Just as Will was about to rescue the citizen, he sees Speed running fast around Warren causing him to gasp for air.

Will grabs Speed without hesitation and threw him at Lash. The boys get knocked into a corner.

"Five, four!" The crowd chants.

Will threw Warren in the air, causing him to grab the citizen.

"Three, two, one!"

The buzzer rings to signal the end of the game.

"Time!" Boomer yelled. "She's alive!"

"Yes!" Bella applauded.

"Heroes win!" Boomer declared.

Will runs over to Warren to help him get up, but Warren walks away instead.

"Speed, Lash hit the showers!" Boomer commanded.

Bella, Gwen, Penny and the others went to congratulate Will.

"Nicely done, bro!" Bella high fives her twin.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, more soon!**


End file.
